


The Lamb And The Wolf

by MischievousNygma



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Corruption, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Relationship, Innocent Deputy, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jacob Seed, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Stalker Jacob Seed, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: Jacob has been the deputy's secret admirer for a few months now, pampering her with anonymous gifts everyday. He soon grows impatient with waiting and finally claims the little lamb as his.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge & Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The Lamb And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (Please read the tags before reading since this may have triggering content for some people!)
> 
> A friend of mine requested this idea and I absolutely loved it so here we are. Enjoy some Stalker!Jacob Seed content y'all

At first it was a single rose left on her doorstep.

Then a bouquet of flowers.

Then stuffed animals.

Then boxes of her favorite candy.

Then lingerie that somehow fit her perfectly.

As the deputy walked to her house in Hope County, she was nodding along to the music that was in her headphones. After a long day she loved to blast music in her ears to dance to on her way home.

And he loved that.

How she’d bounce around sometimes and lip sync to the music.

How sometimes she’ll get so lost in her little world she didn’t even notice he was there.

Right behind her.

Following her home.

As soon as she reached her street, he’d leave and go into the car he parked nearby. He’d drive by her house and stop the car, trying to see how she’d react to each present.

Today he left her more lingerie with an expensive bundle of roses.

She smiled brightly and held the presents close to her chest before unlocking the door and entering her home.

He loved how happy she became with each gift. He loved thinking about the idea of her so excited to come home to her presents. He thought she actually wanted to meet the secret admirer. Maybe even go on a few dates.

He waited two hours because he knew she showered around 6pm. Around 6:30pm she’d walk into her room with her robe and lingerie on. Her house was a simple one story house, which made things easier. All he had to do is walk behind her house and hide behind the tree that was near the window to her bedroom.

And she still never noticed. Even when he peaked around and stared at the whole process of her changing.

Today she was wearing the red lingerie he got her. She checked herself out in the mirror, doing some poses and taking some photos of herself because she felt so confident.

He couldn’t help himself but to take a few photos. A few photos of the innocent girl he admired so much would do no harm. And plus, it was the least she could do to give back with all those presents he drowned her with.

He’d click a few photos into his photos before slipping the device into his pocket.

He couldn’t stop watching her though. Watching when she turned around to see her body from behind and how she looks. He couldn’t help but be turned on from how she looked. He just wanted her beneath him so bad.

He _needed_ her.

Once she finished she slipped on her pajamas and went back into her living room. He was usually done for the day once he saw her like that, but he decided to stay. He needed to see her once again but this time he needed to see her up close.

Hours passed and he waited in his car. Fiddling with a pen in his hand while drinking a cup of coffee he bought at a store nearby. He had his radio on to the same station that played oldies. He checked his watch and saw it was 10pm. She was in bed by 9:30 since she needed to be up by 6am for her job. She had to be in a deep enough sleep for him to slip in her house.

He put the coffee down in his cup holder and got out of his car, strolling across the street to her house. He tried the front door just to see if she locked it, which she usually did. Tonight it was no different. The door was locked and Jacob let out a small sigh. He walked around her house, going to the window that lead to the living room. He pulled the window up with ease since it was left unlocked. He grinned to himself and carefully stepped in her house, careful not to make so much noise.

He was a sniper in the army, of course he knows how to act stealthy.

He fit himself through and landed on his feet, careful to make short and soft steps as he walked passed the living room, down the hall and then into her bedroom.

There she was. Sweetly tucked in her blankets with her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape from being in a deep sleep. She looked so beautiful. So innocent and sweet as her chest rose and fell at a steady pace. He couldn’t help but stare at the angel in front of him. At her full lips, gentle facial features and soft looking skin.

He had to hold back though. Today wasn’t the day he was going to make his presence noticeable. He simply wanted a few photos and leave.

He pulled his phone out and changed it to silent mode, taking picture after picture of his delicate angel in bed. Once he was done and slipped the phone back into his pocket, he reached out and let his thumb brush against her cheek. The first time he felt her ever since he’s admired her and she felt like everything he expected. Her skin was so gentle beneath his calloused fingers.

She shifted a little underneath her blankets, leaning into the male’s touch. She let out a sleepy hum as she turned over, nuzzling against his hand. The male quickly pulled back, not wanting to wake her up. Before he lost control he left her bedroom and exited the way he came in.

That night when he drove back home, he couldn’t get her off his mind. Just the thought of her alone made his pants feel tighter around him. He got home and quickly walked in his place, sitting onto his couch. His thoughts began to wonder. How he’d love to come home to such an innocent girl who greeted him with nothing but smiles and soft kisses. He bet her lips would feel wonderful against his. How her body would fit perfectly in his lap as he held her and made her his little lap puppy.

He groaned and palmed at the aching bulge in his pants, his fingers sloppily fumbling with the zipper and button so he could free the erection out from the restraining fabric of his boxers and pants.

He began to jerk himself off to the thought of her.

How beautiful her innocent doe eyes would look at him as he fucked her throat. Maybe tears would even fill her eyes and spill onto the floor.

How beautiful she would look pressed up against the wall as he fucked her into it. Hearing her moans and whimpers as he claimed her and his.

He’ll fill her up to the brim with his cum. She’ll walk around with the white substance trailing down her thighs as a sign to remember who she belonged to.

Maybe she’ll even submit easily to him. He’ll catch his little lamb and claim her as his. And if anyone else tried to claim her, he’ll bring the wrath of hell itself to the idiot that tries it.

He’ll _break_ her.

He’ll _corrupt_ her.

He’ll make her _his_ little pup.

His hand was moving faster now, so close from his orgasm as he got lost in thought. He let out a string of curses as cum spilt onto his fingers, a low growl leaving his throat as he felt relieved.

But he truly wasn’t relieved.

He needed her.

And he needed her now

-

-

The next day while the deputy got up and left for work, Jacob was looking at which dress to send to her for her to come home to. There was so many options but he had something specific in mind.

It had to be white, short and something that seemed fancy like glitter or diamond decorations. After a bit he was finally shown the perfect dress that was in her size.

A dress that was thigh length, white and had a faint hint of glitter that shinned underneath the light.

_Perfect._

_-_

_-_

He had the item carefully wrapped in gold and white tissue paper and then placed in a gift bag. He drove back to her house and dropped the item off in front of her door. He knew she’d be so happy once she tried it on and he couldn’t wait to see her.

He waited the last hour in the neighborhood, waiting for her to walk back home while dancing to her favorite songs.

And there she was, right on time.

**4:35pm**

She was humming along to a song, her hands swaying back and forth to the music. He wondered what she was listening to. Maybe she liked oldies just like he did. Maybe they could listen to music together with her on his lap as they hum along to a song.

He waited till she mindlessly walked passed him and then he followed behind her, watching as she happily jumped around and sang softly to the music in her headphones. She was so adorable, he couldn’t help but admit that. He walked carefully behind her until he reached his car that was across the road. He parted ways and sat in the drivers seat. He watched as she glanced down at the package, picking it up and opening it.

A smile spread across his face as she gasped and pulled out the dress, unfolding it to get a full look at it. She hugged the dress and smiled to herself before walking inside with the dress and bag in her hands.

-

-

Hours passed and he stayed in his car, checking his watch once in awhile so he can see her again as she changes after her nice long shower. It’s been ten minutes after six so he began to take his position. He left his car and walked behind her house, going behind the usual tree. He waited another ten minutes until he noticed her walking into her bedroom like usual. Wearing lingerie underneath her robe. He watched carefully, seeing as she rummaged through her things for a second. He saw her pull out the white dress he got her, a bright smile on her face. She slipped her robe off and fit into the dress, noticing how it fit perfectly on her.

Jacob had a smirk on his face, watching carefully as the dress fit her exactly like how he thought it would. It was short and went down to her mid thigh. The dress was white and glittery, it gave her an even more innocent look than she already had. She spun around and grabbed the ends of her dress, flaring it around and flashed him some of her panties. Such a tease she was and she didn’t even know it.

Jacob pulled out his phone and took a photo of her. A bright smile on her face as she danced around in her new dress from her secret admirer. He took photo after photo before he put his phone away. He’s seen enough and decided to go back to his car to wait a bit longer till he visits her once more again tonight.

-

-

Hours passed and it was close to 9pm, her bedtime. He was scrolling through his photos of her as he waited. All the photos he took throughout the months. He had endless photos of her, hundreds of them that he’ll scroll through once in awhile. Especially when he needed to relive himself. He’d stare at the photos of her in lingerie, thinking about how she would look so beautiful being fucked with it on. He started to get lost in thought again, his pants tightening slightly as he thought about her.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed her right now and he couldn’t wait a minute longer. She’d be exited to finally see her secret admirer, right?

He got out from his car and walked across the road straight to her house. Just for fun, he tested the door knob again. He reached out and grabbed onto the door knob, turning it and opening the door. He had a sudden grin on his face, making a small “tsk tsk” sound as he walked in carefully. He silently shut the door behind him, locking it afterwards.

He walked slowly in the living room, just seeing the tv on and a somewhat messy couch. He walked over to the kitchen next in search for her.

And there she was, bending over the kitchen counter as she scrolled through her phone mindlessly. She didn’t notice him since her back was turned against him.

Now was his chance

He slowly walked up to her, his hands reaching out to grab her waist. He leaned down and took in her fruity scent from her favorite berry body wash she used each night.

_“You should really remember to lock the door sweetheart”_

His voice spilt in her ears like a snake whose venom spilt into someone’s bloodstream. She froze in fear, her body tensing against his touch. She knew who that voice belonged to.

Jacob Seed.

“Jacob.. get out of my house” She choked out “Leave me the hell alone”

But that only made the grip on her tighten, his hardening bulge pressing against her exposed thigh.

“What’s wrong little lamb? Are you scared?” He asked, his hands lifting the ends of the dress up to reveal the white lace panties she wore to match with the outfit.

“Get the hell away from me!” She squirmed against him but he only applied more weight against her to press her against the counter.

“You’re quite ungrateful towards your secret admirer darlin” He chuckled in her ear. Her heart dropped when he said that, the color draining from her face from fear. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“The dangerous deputy, causing hell in our regions and you can’t even fight me off. Maybe you should practice your training more” He let out a soft growl in her ear, his fingers trailing between her legs. She quickly shut her legs, pressing his hand between them.

“Don’t be so disobedient” he spoke with a threatening tone that made her flinch.

“I don’t owe you anything” She spoke bitterly, keeping her legs tightly shut. Jacob just let out a laugh before forcing her legs opened with his hands.

“I think you do, and I’m going to get it one way or another” He whispered in a deep growl, placing his knee between her legs. He grabbed onto her phone snatched it from her, a smirk spreading on his lips.

“I think we should savior this little moment of ours honey. For a really long time” He opened up the camera on his phone and pressed the record button, watching as she had more fear in her eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back a bit before forcing her down on her knees. He glanced over to the camera, making sure both of them was perfectly in frame. And they were.

“Let’s start off simple with that pretty mouth of yours” he reached down and let his thumb brush over her soft lips. She let out a whine and tried to look away but he grabbed her face, making her look up at him. “And you’re going to obey me. I wouldn’t want to hurt my little lamb and I’m sure you don’t want that either. Is that what you want?”

She quickly shook her head and teared up, some tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Shhh it’s okay, just be a good girl and it’ll be fine. Soon you’ll be begging for more” He reached up a little more and wiped her tears away, cooing her as he did so. She looked up at him and whined under her breath as he continued to brush her tears away.

“You’re such a pretty little lamb. So innocent and perfect” He pulled his hand away and began to unzip and unbutton his pants, softly humming as he did so. Her eyes widened slightly as he slipped his pants and boxers down, revealing his cock that was fully hardened. It was well sized and had plenty of girth which made it more intimidating to her. He grabbed onto his shaft and pressed the tip against her lips. She gave him another pleasing look but he only looked back down at her with a grin.

“C’mon, be a good girl for me” He continued to press the tip against her lips until she finally opened up. He wasted no time and slipped half of his length into her warm mouth, feeling her warm tongue rest at the bottom of it. He let out a low moan as he fit more and more until it reached to the back of her throat. She let out a small gagging sound and he began to hush her again, his fingers running through her hair.

“You’re doing so well, don’t give up now” He cooed towards her once more. He gripped onto a handful of her hair and slipped his entire length in her mouth, some of it fitting down her throat. He kept his glance on her as she took in every inch, her eyes tearing up more. He began to thrust into her mouth, a gentle moan leaving his lips.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. To fuck your perfect throat while you’re on your knees for me” Jacob tightened the grip on her hair, thrusting faster down her throat. She let out a muffled whine, her tears spilling down her cheeks as her eyes looked up at him once more. Jacob had his head tossed back a bit with his eyes closed, taking in the warmth of her mouth and her tongue brushing up and down his shaft. She continued to gag once in awhile but he continued to fuck her throat. He couldn’t help it. How tight her throat felt around his cock and how she took him so perfect and obediently.

_Just as he imagined._

He pressed his crotch against her face and began to thrust shallowly, hearing her muffled cries as he did so.

She continued to breath through her nose, trying her best to catch her breath. She’s never given a blowjob before and she’s so inexperienced yet Jacob thought she was perfect. Her innocence made her perfect.

She could feel his cock twitching in her mouth as he thrusted faster into her, more growls and grunts leaving his throat.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum darlin’. And you’re gonna take every single drop of it. Do you understand?” He titled her head up to look him in the eyes. She nodded as best as she could, her eyes slightly puffy from crying. He pressed her head against his crotch as he lets out a string of curses, his cum spilling from his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Jacob let out a long groan, feeling his cum fill her mouth up. Once he finished he slowly pulled out from her mouth, hearing her gasp for air.

“Come on little lamb, swallow for me” He kept his fingers through her hair, petting her for comfort. She swallowed what was in her mouth, softly whining and flinching as she did so. Jacob looked up at her phone, noticing that it was still recording.

“You did so good honey, come on” Jacob squatted down slightly and helped her up since her knees had almost grown numb from being down on them so long. He moved her over to the counter, placing her on top of it. He gave the camera a quick glance to make sure she was in frame still and she was. He turned back to give her attention, seeing how she was panting and squirming. He leaned in and kissed her neck, his hands gripping onto her thighs and opening her legs up. She squirmed even more, feeling his lips latch onto her skin as his fingers dug into her thigh as he moved her dress up.

He kissed up her neck till he reached her cheek.

“Stay still” He growled in her ear, his fingers gripping onto her tighter.

“Y-Yes..” She spoke hardly above a whisper, still being so shaken up from earlier.

“Be polite and say yes sir”

“Yes sir..” She whispered once more

“Louder”

“Y-Yes sir..” she rose her voice and it earned a small chuckle from the older male.

“Such a good girl. Now lets see how wet you are behind these panties” He moved her dress up and grabbed onto the sides of her panties, ripping them off with ease. She let out a small yelp when his fingers opened her folds a little, seeing her juices glisten slightly. He grinned and looked back up at her.

“Seems that you like it when I’m rough on you. Do you like it when someone else is in control, hm?” He slipped his index finger inside of her which caused her to gasp and whine loudly.

“Answer me when I asked you a question” He demanded. She quickly nodded and felt as he added a second finger in her without warning. He used his other hand and grabbed onto her throat tightly to get her attention.

“You know what you’re suppose to say. I don’t take silence as an answer”

“Yes sir! I-I’m sorry!” She respond, trembling slightly against his touch. He loosened the grip around her throat and moved his hand down to her chest, his hand beginning to grope her breast that was covered with the dress. He let out a pleased sound as she bucked her hips against his hand, silently asking for more. He began to slip in a third finger, feeling her walls beginning to be stretched.

He suddenly slowly dropped onto his knees, pulling his fingers out from her. He gripped onto her waist and pulled her at the edge of the counter so her slick intimate area was almost against his face as her feet dangled off the counter. He wasted no time so slip all three fingers back inside her and leaned in, his tongue flicking over her clit.

She covered her mouth and rolled her eyes back, feeling the male’s tongue give her slick covered pussy long and slow licks.

She’d never felt pleasure like this before. Of course she’s playing with herself before but it felt so different when he did it. The way his tongue and fingers worked filled her with bliss.

He began to increase his speed, his fingers now covered in pre cum slipped in and out of her easily. He tasted how sweet and addictive she was. Her clear juices filled his mouth with each taste and it sent his head in a frenzy.

“Please don’t stop..” she pleaded, her fingers resting against his head as her hips jerked up against him.

Soon her walls were clamping down onto his fingers, her clit was throbbing against his tongue and he knew she was close. So close to cumming and giving into him.

“I-I.. I..” she couldn’t choke the words out, her mind becoming fogged with more pleasure as he began to suck on her clit, his fingers curling inside of her to reach her g-spot.

And that was enough to send her over the edge. She arched her back and let out a cry as her body became overwhelmed with the sinful pleasure. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her body was trembling with the strong orgasm.

Once the wave of pleasure left, she relaxed onto the counter. Her chest rising and falling quickly.

He pulled his fingers out from her and stood up, giving the camera a quick smirk before returning the attention to her. He pressed his slick covered fingers against her mouth until she opened up, her lips pressing down on his fingers.

She slowly licked around his fingers, tasting herself against him. She looked up at him with innocent doe eyes as she bobbed her head up and down a little as she cleaned his fingers off.

It drove him crazy.

She’s everything he expected her to be and more.

She was perfect.

He had to claim her.

He looked down at her, a sudden dark and predator look filled his eyes. She glanced down at him and shivered, seeing him look so determined like an animal about to pounce on their prey. He leaned over her, his presence making her whine underneath her breath.

He gripped onto his cock, feeling his grow hard once more.

“I’m going to make you mine. I’m going to fill you up with cum and make you realize that there’s no escaping little lamb” He whispered into her ear, causing her to freeze in place. Without warning he shoved his cock into her stretching her walls out with every inch.

God, she was so tight. But what else did he expect from the sweet innocent girl?

“J-Jacob it hurts!” She cried out, her body tensing up. Sure she’s used sex toys once in awhile but this was way different. He had so much more girth and he was just generally bigger.

“Shh it’s okay pup, you’re taking it in so well” He praised, a soft hum leaving his lips as he felt her tight walls clamp down onto him. She began to tear up again, squirming beneath him. He gripped onto her waist and began thrusting into her, breathless moans leaving his throat.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve waited for this honey” He reached up and grabbed the rest of her dress, quickly pulling it over her arms and head to slip it off. He ripped the bra off of her, exposing her breast to him. She felt nervous with how aggressive he was with such a dark and lustful look in his way.

“I’ve been watching you every night, controlling myself as I see your pretty body right after you shower. I just wanted to take you right there but I was patient” He spoke with a small chuckle, seeing her eyes go wide at his statement. “You should be more appreciative of me”

She let out a loud sound of a cry and a moan, feeling him thrusting faster into her. She clawed at the counter, attempting to grab another something for support.

“God you feel so fucking amazing” He growled, thrusting harder and faster into her. The tip of his cock hitting against her g-spot repeatedly, causing her body to be overwhelmed with the pleasure.

She _knew_ she shouldn’t be enjoying this. She knew it was wrong. But her mind was conflicted and her body was betraying her with every thought she had against him. Not when he was pounding her so hard and making her eyes roll back with pleasure. He didn’t hold back, he was thrusting into her like a wild animal in heat. He was determined to keep her as his and she knew it despite how many times she told herself he was only saying it.

She could feel his hands on her breast now, groping her chest before pinching at her nipples. She let out a loud moan with the sudden added pleasure.

“You sound so perfect darling. So fucking perfect” He leaned down and crashed his lips onto her, biting down hard on her bottom lip so she could open her mouth. Once she did, his tongue slipped in and explored her mouth, tasting every bit of her and some of her cum he made her lick off his fingers. His hands remained on her breast as he thrusted like an animal into her. His fingers dug down into her breast, causing her to moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, biting and sucking on her skin to leave obvious love bites that would show.

She began to let out her moans as he continued to feel every inch of her, savoring it and appreciating it. The lewd wet sound whenever he thrusted into her was loud and prominent in the room.

She could feel her body heating up and her mind becoming fogged as her orgasm began to build up. She tapped his back repeatedly, her moans shaking as her orgasm was getting closer and closer.

Jacob knew too, he could feel her walls twitch and tighten around him even more.

“You’re close aren’t you?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yes sir..” She breathlessly moaned out, feeling her orgasm at its peak. She let out a practical scream when her orgasm overwhelmed her, cumming so hard along with a clear liquid squirting from her. Jacob let out a small laugh, feeling her cum and dampen his crotch area.

“Wow, would you look at that” Jacob licked his lips, thrusting at a harsher pace to chase down his own orgasm. He couldn’t wait to fill her to the brim with cum, claiming every bit of her from the inside to the out.

“I can’t wait to cum inside you, to ruin you and make you mine” He let out a growl and stopped thrusting, remaining balls deep inside of her as his cum began to spill into her. Her eyes widened once she realized what he was doing. She tried to squirm but he held a strong grip onto her so she didn’t dare waste any. Once he felt like he was done, he leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her bright red lips.

“You did such a good job little lamb” He whispered against her mouth. She weakly nodded, feeling him slowly pull out from her. She laid against the counter and tried to comprehend what just happened. Jacob walked over to her phone and clicked the recording button off. He couldn’t wait to rewatch it. He walked back to the counter and slipped his boxers back on, leaving his pants off. He slipped his arms underneath her, earning a soft whine from her.

“Shhh it’s okay” He whispered. He walked over to her couch and sat down, holding her in his lap.

“My sweet little lamb.. you’re now all mine, and nobody is going to take you from me” He held her up and kissed her forehead, his hands wrapping around her. She whimpered a response and snuggled up against him for warmth. He held her close to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

Finally, he claimed his lamb as his.


End file.
